degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:2KE/2KE's Revelations
The hourglass. . . . . . The hourglass of my time on the Degrassi Wikia is slowly coming to an end. The tiny grain of sand falls one at a time. It falls to the bottom. When all all the sand is gone. . . . 2KE will fade away into the shadows. The worst part of it all is that I haven't told any of you the truth about me. The real 2KE. ~2KE I know you all could care less what I have to say. But to all of my enemies, if you want know who I really am. Please start reading. It is quite a lot but it will make sense in the end. I promise. My real name is not Adam. I use the name Adam because to me, it feels weird using my real name on the internet. My real name is JT. And I know it is unusual that my names are Degrassi characters. It is just a coincidence. I don't even think I spelled that right. I prefer being called Adam because I have gotten so used to it. But JT is fine also. Or Jordan. I could care less. I am not racist. I am 100% not racist. I am not a homophobe. I am 110% not a homophobe. I called Hakeem a nigga and a faggot in July. I said it to piss him off(which worked by the way) I never meant the words I said. I admit that I insulted Stephanie(EliGObsessed) on chatzy about a month ago. I received a link into the chatzy chat and Stephanie was there. I wanted to release all the hatred I had on her so insulted her a bit. I only said it all because I knew for a fact I wouldn't get it trouble for it on the Degrassi Wikia. And I knew her friends would forget to screenshot it. I am the creator of the screenshot technique btw I said stuff like "Isn't Nigeria poor? I donated food there once! Are you hungry?" Yeah. I said stupid shit like that. I apologized to Stephanie and everyone two weeks later after we have been fighting for about a month. I decided to be nice from the point on. Little did Stephanie and Hakeem know, I think ahead. I THINK WAY AHEAD! I knew this whole feud wasn't over. It was too easy. I have little messengers lurking around the Degrassi Wikia. And my little loyal messengers tell me ALL the shit you guys say about me. Did it bother me? Why of course not. Were you surprised? Somewhat. Was the rivalry going to continue? Hell yes! To speed it all up, I am going to say the entire truth about me. The things I thought I would never say. Ready? My mom. . . . . she does have breast cancer. It doesn't really bother me though. Life just goes on. That blog I made about the "Story of my Life" was a complete lie. 95% of the blog was pure fake except my mom having breast cancer. I don't cry myself to sleep, I have lots of friends, etc. I asked Loveya to take it down due to the compassion the Degrassi Wikia gave me(I felt guilty) and due to Hakeem just not shutting up about it. I am extremely sorry for the people I made look like fools and I hope you can find it in your evil hearts to forgive me. In JT's reality, I come from a popular family. Unfortunately, where there is popularity, there is gluttony, jealousy, hate and envy. And it turns my soul bitter. I came to this wiki in late-July 2010. It says I joined in September but I had an account previous of this one. Honestly, I did not make a single friend on this wiki until the Summer of this year. It was when I invented Degrassi X. A lot of people started to like me. It was a joyous feeling! Some of you may know, before the Summer I was in this thing I call "The Roleplaying Saga." It was period of time where I became evil and mean. And all of that was real! Now. Frankly, I act the way I act to keep this wiki alive. Now you know as well as I do that this Degrassi Wikia is dead without some type of activity going on. That's where I risked myself in becoming the self-proclaimed "Narcissistic Dick of the Degrassi Wiki." Creating drama in any shape, form, or fashion. All of this started right after the "Degrassi X Saga." I was going to stop acting this way, but for some reason something was controlling me to keep acting this way. It was like I was a puppet of the Illuminati and they were whispering in my ear telling me what to say and do. Now I don't think I can change myself. I tried my hardest to be nice again! That's where CeliB15(Claudia) comes in. I decided to design Cladam! I gave it my all to fit in with you guys but the "Cladam Project" ended in a FAIL. It only made my reputation become a "stalker." The evil increased massively in my mind and heart after that. I want to leave this wikia really bad. But a voice in my head keeps telling me to stay. After all what my messengers tell me, something keeps holding me back. But as I stated, the sand in my hourglass of time on the wiki is slowly going to the bottom. It would be a miracle if you still see me on the wiki by October. Maybe things will change? I highly doubt it. I apologize to all the people I caused trouble to. I don't really care if you don't accept this apology or believe amything I said. I don't want to be friends with any of my enemies right now. If you read all of this, you deserve a round of applause. I most likely forgot a ton of stuff I needed to reveal, but If you have questions. Feel free to ask. I will answer them but don't be surprised when I act like a dick ~2KE Category:Blog posts